


One word. Five letters. Say it.

by Mskristinamay



Series: Nett's World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Filthy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating, Nett, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: The Nett smut that no one asked for but it happened anyways....





	One word. Five letters. Say it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



It all happened so fast. One minute he was running with the ball, the next he was crumpled on the ground gasping for air, feeling like he had just been hit by a truck. 

Voices were sounding around him but he couldn’t focus, the pain budding in him dulling his vision and sense of hearing. And then he was being carried, each step jostling him more, irritating his screaming insides until he was placed gently on a familiar locker room bench.

“Where does it hurt.” Brett clipped out as he gripped Nolan’s wrist and black ink swirled up his arm through his veins making him hiss at the intensity of Nolan’s pain when it finally reached him.

“Ribs, my ribs” Nolan choked out. His organs were definitely in the wrong place after the hit he had taken from the mammoth on the other team.

“Arms up.” The taller boy ordered. Nolan just shook his head, not wanting to move. One because of the pain he knew that would accompany the movement and two because he wasn’t sure what his reaction would be once Brett finally got his strong hands on his bare skin. The hands he definitely hadn’t fantasized about touching him since the older boy switched schools to be closer to the pack.

“Now, Nolan. I’m not fucking around.” The werewolf growled at him and fuck if his dick didn’t twitch in his shorts at the sharp tone of voice. He heard a low growl and his head snapped up, eyes finally focusing on the face in front of him.

Brett’s eyes were darker than normal and Nolan knew he could probably smell the arousal wafting off of him upon remembering one of his more twisted fantasies, pain almost entirely forgotten. He slowly lifted his arms, keeping eye contact the whole time, entranced by the dominant look gleaming in Brett’s eyes.

“Good boy.” Brett praised and he couldn’t help the whimper that spilled out of him.

Before he knew it Brett’s fingertips were sweeping up his stomach and over his chest, slowly lifting his Jersey as something sharp, claws maybe, started digging into but not piercing the skin at the edge of his shoulder pads. Brett’s molten eyes dropped hesitantly to his exposed skin, examining it and using one hand to gently caress the spot where the sharp shooting pain had been radiating against his ribs.

Suddenly the throbbing, that he hadn’t realized was still there until he could suddenly breathe again, was reducing and Nolan averted his eyes to Brett’s arm where the veins had returned to looking like black tattoos that snaked their way up. Disappearing beneath the lacrosse uniform and peeking back out at the collar and spreading like tree branches over his neck. Nolan’s tongue felt heavy and thick, he wanted to lick the dark lines, trace them all the way from where they began in his fingers and suck on the tanned neck where they stopped. 

“Better?” The husky voice asked as his fingers began dancing across his skin again, teasing him.

He nodded. “Give me those pretty eyes little hunter.” Brett commanded and he obeyed. Nolan lifted his eyes, leaving the magic swirling beneath the wolf’s skin and coming up to find glowing yellow ones examining him.

“When I ask you something, you answer. Got it?" 

“Yes d-Brett.” He stuttered.

Brett quirked an eyebrow. “What was that?” He questioned and Nolan felt himself blush at his slip up. He couldn’t tell him, god how could he have been so stupid. He’d been so lost in Brett’s gentle touch, animalistic eyes, and dominant tone that he forgot to hide the one thing no one knew about him. The one thing no one should ever know about him. Luckily, he was saved from answering by his teammate, co-captain, and friend who decided to push through the locker room door at that exact moment.

“You okay Noley?” Liam asked sounding concerned and out of breath. Brett’s eyes narrowed at him and Nolan saw the promise within the beautiful depths. The promise that he would get his answer later, the promise that there would no distractions to save him from Brett later.

“Fine.” He said breathily, barely containing the excitement that rushed through him. 

Liam’s brow furrowed and then his eyes widened before a small smirk appeared on his face. “Games over... Brett, I promised Theo I’d meet up with him after the game, can you be a dear and take Nolan home for me?” Nolan froze and Brett nodded, a smirk gracing his face matching the one Liam sported… only sexier and more dangerous looking. Nolan swallowed nervously.

Brett stood, pulling him up with him, and finished taking off the upper half of his equipment before pushing a loose hoodie in his direction and turning to strip out of his own gear.

The car ride home was intense. Completely silent apart from their breathing, which had increasingly gotten heavier the longer they drove. By the time they reached his house Nolan was a fidgeting mess and Brett’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Nolan squeaked some form of goodnight before shooting out of the car and crashing through his front door and up the stairs to his room. He had just leaned against his closed door when two strong hands were on him.

“Never run from a predator, little hunter. We always give chase.” Brett rasped against his ear before biting down on the soft lobe making him shudder.

Brett spun him around and pinned him against the thick wooden door. The look on his face almost made him cum right then and there. Pure lust and power stared down at him with rosy lips and a clenched jaw that he wanted to worship. Nolan licked his lips subconsciously and watched as the werewolf’s eyes tracked the movement, suddenly looking hungry.

“God I just want to eat you up.” Brett whispered and Nolan moaned as he made good on the promise and leaned down sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. He tasted the faintest hint of blood before Brett was lapping away at the cut he made, cleaning it dutifully.

Nolan closed his eyes as Brett ran his nose along his jaw and down his neck, stopping and nuzzling at the hollow spot just above his collar bone.

“What were you going to say earlier?” Brett asked in between the licks and bites he was assaulting Nolan’s neck and shoulder with. He didn’t respond just whimpered when he felt the taller boy push his hips against him, feeling the extremely hard bulge rub against his stomach, his own cock twitching in return. Brett rubbed against him a few more times, rumbling in a way that wasn’t human each time Nolan returned the thrust.

He could feel warm breath against his lips and he parted his in anticipation. But the kiss never came and he whined in disappointment.

“We talked about this Nolan. I ask, you answer, that’s how it works.” One clawed finger ran along the skin at the waistband of his shorts, scratching the sensitive skin in the most delicious way. The finger turned to a full hand, dipping into the elastic at his hips, inching down ever so slowly until he was lifting to his toes trying to make it go down to where he needed it faster.

“What do you want Nolan?” Brett asked huskily, still looking down at him due to his height. Nolan could only imagine how he must look right now, flushed with parted lips and lidded eyes.

“Touch me… please.” He begged, hoping, praying that Brett would finally put him out of his misery.

“Mmmmm.” The taller boy hummed, smiling at his plea. “I want to so bad little hunter, nothing would please me more. But only good boys get rewarded.” He taunted as he slowly pulled his hand away, Nolan’s hips following on their own accord.

“Please.” He begged again.

“Say it, Nolan. What were you going to call me before you caught yourself?” He asked, hand hovering over his already weeping cock.

“Please…”

“Say. It.” Brett growled, flashing his eyes.

“Daddy.” The whispered word fell from his lips and then he was bombarded by so many different sensations at once, he didn’t know whether he was coming or going.

Brett’s hand shredded through his shorts and boxers in a heartbeat and wrapped tightly around the heavy length of him as his tongue pushed into his mouth aggressively. His other hand gripped Nolan’s hair pulling at the base of his neck, angling his head how he wanted so he could claim his mouth. 

Brett pulled away from their messy kiss and stared down at him greedily. “God you’re prefect.” He rumbled before pulling away completely, much to Nolan’s dismay, and began to strip out of his own clothes then coming back to pull him towards the bed. He sat on the edge and Nolan couldn’t help but stare at the long thick cock jutting out towards him. He licked his lips and immediately dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf, looking up from beneath his eyelashes silently asking for permission.

“Look at you, so willing to please daddy.” He praised, lightly cupping his cheek and Nolan melted. Brett pulled his face closer until his lips were lightly brushing the red tip and waited until Nolan looked up at him. “Go ahead baby.”

Nolan needed no further encouragement and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and lapping at the sensitive skin. Loving the strangled sounds that erupted from the boy he was servicing. He began to bob his head up and down, each stroke making it further down than the last, hollowing his cheeks on his way back up and circling the engorged head with his tongue before repeating the process.

Brett’s hands had carded through his hair at some point and were now holding his head still as he thrust up, fucking into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat making his eyes water. When Brett released him, allowing him some air, he looked up at him and found the most intoxicating amber eyes looking down at him. He followed the string of spit that connected him to Brett’s cock and held eye contact as he licked from base to tip, tongue flicking out against the slit leaking salty goodness upon reaching it.

The werewolf grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him up into a bruising kiss, tongue licking into his mouth, laying claim to it.

“So good at sucking cock,” He murmured against his mouth, “how many others?” He finished against his ear as he pulled him down to straddle his lap before rolling them over and settling his muscular body on top of his.

“N-none.” Nolan stuttered, mind and body on overdrive only comprehending his need for one thing and one thing only.

“Fuck!” Brett exclaimed, voice deep and raspy full of his animal. “Were you waiting for me little hunter? Waiting for daddy to make you his?”

“Oh god.” Nolan moaned at words and the feeling of Brett grinding down on him, finally giving his straining erection some much needed friction.

Brett’s hand grabbed his jaw once again and turned his head to the side, baring Nolan’s neck to him in what Nolan knew to be a submissive pose for animals, and bit down. Not enough to break skin but enough to let him know what the animal on top of him really wanted; he wanted to claim Nolan, mate him, and Nolan was all for it. Turning his head even more feeling the muscles and tendons in his neck stretch at the angle. Brett snarled in satisfaction and ground against him again in praise for his surrendered submission.

The long fingers left his chin and trailed slowly down his body sweeping passed his leaking hard on, giving it a quick squeeze, before it continued its descend finding purchase at the tight ring of muscle between his ass cheeks. One finger tapped against it, teasing, making him wiggle in attempt to get it to do more.

“And here, Nolan? Has anyone been here before?” The husky voice poured into his ear, he closed his eyes, panting from the raw need burning through him.

“No.” He whispered out, voice sounding wanton and needy. The finger pulled away and he went to moan in protest but it was back before he could, slick and sliding over the puckered hole in circles.

“Good,” Brett rumbled, “because it belongs to me. You’re mine Nolan and nobody touches what’s mine.” And with that, the long finger was pushing inside of him, finally giving him what he had been craving for months now.

Brett worked his finger in and out of him, alternating between sloppy kisses and sucking bruises into the skin on his neck and shoulder. He felt blunt teeth clamp down on his collar bone just as a second finger was added.

“Shit… daddy.” He mewled, loving the feeling of being stretched by his strong fingers.

Brett sat up but continued to pump his fingers in and out. “You like that baby?” He asked already knowing the answer. Nolan moaned in response, letting his eyes flutter closed as he started to move his hips, meeting Brett’s fingers every thrust and making them slide deeper within him.

“Fuck Nolan. You should see yourself right now. So pretty.” Brett panted. Nolan hummed, loving the sound of the boy’s voice and gravelly compliments. Brett’s fingers stopped and his eyes sprung open, ready to beg the werewolf to keep going but plea broke off as he wasn’t ready for the sight in front of him.

A string of spit flowing from Brett’s mouth, following gravity down and hitting just above where the fingers were sitting in his asshole and Brett pumping his cock languidly. Eyes glowing looking down at him, fangs peeking out of his lips, and mouth slightly parted allowing heavy breaths to roll out. The new gob of spit slicked him up enough for Brett to add a third finger, making both of them gasp at the feeling.

“Jesus Christ baby, so tight.” Brett rasped and Nolan whimpered at the new sensation of being stretched further than he was used to. His fingers weren’t as big as the boy’s currently in him and he usually only ever used two when opened himself up. “You’re going to squeeze daddy’s cock so deliciously, you’re almost ready baby. Do you want it?” But Nolan couldn’t answer because in the next moment, Brett stopped stroking himself and latched on to his aching length, jerking him slowly as he continued preparing his hole.

“Do you have lube Noley?” And he hadn’t realized that he had made a face until Brett stopped both of his hands and smirked down at him. “What’s wrong little hunter? Don’t like that name?”

Nolan shook his head and tried to move but Brett put a hand on his hip and held him still. “Liam called you it.” He growled lowly and Nolan swore it sounded almost like jealousy. Something bloomed inside of him and stoked the fire already burning within.

“You’re not Liam.” He responded, daringly testing to see if his theory was true.

Brett’s fingers were gone in an instant and Nolan found himself pinned the mattress, arms above his head, with a very angry werewolf laying heavily on top of him, glaring menacingly. The playful sexy Brett from before nowhere to be found, replaced by the true predator he was. The hunter becoming the hunted. 

And then the weight was gone, Brett was up and off him riffling through his bedside table until he found what he was looking for. The small tube only half full before Brett squirted a generous amount on to his fingers and growled at him.

“Hand and knees. Now.” Nolan had never moved so fast in his life, facing the headboard propped up on all fours, ass in the air. He heard a sharp slap and immediately felt the sting accompanying it. The tingle from the spanking only excited him more, making him arch his back and push his ass further up.

Brett moved behind him, palming one cheek in each hand, spreading them once before another smack echoed through the room this time on the other side evening out the sting. He felt the tip of Brett’s cock push against his puckered hole and tried to push back, wanting it to slip inside of him but Brett’s hands gripped his hips tightly no doubt leaving bruises that would show later.

“Do you want Liam, Nolan?” The older boy asked sinisterly, claws beginning to dig into his flesh. “Do you want him to fuck you raw, open you up and cum inside you, make you smell like him?”

He tried to push back again resulting in him being pulled up by the hair viciously and his head being yanked to the side exposing his neck.

“Do you want him to bite you, claiming you as his?” Brett continued, whispering into his neck and running his fangs along his pulse point.

“No.” He managed to get out. Brett shoved his top half down so that he was leaning on his elbows with the side of his face pressed into his pillow.

“What do you want Nolan, who do you want?” He asked lining himself back up and pressing into him just barely, not nearly enough for what Nolan needed.

“You.” He panted and was rewarded with inch after delicious inch sliding into him.

“Who do you belong to?” He was questioned again, keening at the slow torturous pace the boy behind him had set.

“You.” He moaned gripping the sheets below him tightly.

Brett reached around and started stroking him with barely there touches. “Good boy.” Everything was too much but at the same time not enough, he needed more. He needed Brett to go faster, harder.

“Brett please…” He whined, muffled cries spilling out of him as Brett slowly sped up but it still wasn’t enough.

“Who?” The werewolf demanded and Nolan knew what he was looking for. He pushed up on his hands, how he managed to he had no idea, and looked over his shoulder at the boy fucking into him.

“Daddy please… harder… I need-” But he never got to finish as Brett started slamming into him in at an unrelenting pace. He brought one arm up to brace himself against the headboard to keep from knocking his head into it every time the werewolf thrust back in him. Brett released his hips and interlocked his fingers with the ones gripping the wooden headboard while the other hand clamped down on his shoulder, using it for leverage.

His hot breath fanning against the back of Nolan’s neck as he bit it making Nolan moan at the building sensation low in his abdomen.

“Nolan I’m close I need you to come.” He panted. “Come for daddy baby.”

With a few more deep thrusts, Nolan was flying. His load splattering across the sheets beneath their sweaty bodies and his tight hole clenching and greedily milking Brett’s cock.

“FUCK!” Was roared from behind him as sharp fangs bit down on his shoulder and he was being filled by Brett’s warm spurts making him shudder at the feeling. Completely too engrossed in the pleasure to feel the pain of Brett’s bite who was still twitching inside of him as he lapped lazily at the broken skin his fangs sliced through.

“Mine.” Brett rumbled against the mark that would eventually scar, forever signaling that he belonged to him.

“Yours.” He whispered shakily in return. Still not entirely there mentally after the orgasm he’d just endured. Brett kissed the back of his neck gently and slowly started to pull out. He mewled at the sensation, half pain half pleasure as the cock slid against his prostate on its way out.

He felt wetness dripping down his legs but it didn’t get far before familiar fingers were there, catching it, and pushing it back up into him. 

“You did so good baby.” Brett praised after pulling his fingers away and tugging Nolan down so that he was laying on top of him. “So good.”

They laid there like that for a while, Brett lazily stroking his back and murmuring sweet nothings into his hair. For the first time in a long while he felt whole. Someone finally understood him and what he needed, which arguably might be the reason he got so caught up with Monroe… he was just looking for someone to belong to. And now he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... smut isn't my forté... be nice hehe


End file.
